Blue's Room: Blue's Big Funny Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Funny Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are So Excited to Do Silly Things and Do Funny Stuff That Make Us Laugh! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Open The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited for Your Funny Adventure! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Silly Stuff, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: It's So Good to Be Here!, We're Gonna Do Lots of... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Laughing) *Steve: What's So Funny? *Little Bill: Steve!, You Have A Shoe On Your Head!, (Laughs) *Little Bear: Yeah, Steve!, A Shoe Dosen't Go On Your Head! *Steve: Oh!, The Shoe!, (Laughs), Means I'm Wearing A Shoe On My Head!, Right?, (Laughs), Silly Me!, Everyone Knows That Shoes Belong on Your Ear!, Come On!, Ooh!, I Can Hear The Playground! *Oswald: No! *Steve: No!, I'm Just Kidding!, I Was Trying to Make All of You Laugh! *Sprinkles: Hey, Guys!, What Do You Say We Try to Make Blue Laugh! *Max: Yeah! *Ruby: Great Idea! *Steve: Can You All Make Funny Faces? *Bob: Funny Faces?, Sure! *Sprinkles: Really? *Steve: Let's See! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Making Funny Faces) *Steve: (Laughing), That'll Work!, Come On!, Hold On to That Face!, Let's Go! *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, Let's See If You Can Try to Make Me Laugh! *Sprinkles: Okay! *(Steve Puts The Shoe On His Head) *Steve: I'm Sneaker Head Guy! *Maggie: Woah! *Blue: (Starts to Laugh) *Sprinkles: I Think She's Gonna Laugh!, Show Your Silly Faces! *(Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Making Silly Faces) *Blue: (Laughing), Oh!, That's So Funny!, (Laughs) *Kipper: Great Job! *Maisy: Blue is Laughing! *Blue: Hey!, I Think I Know What Also Makes Me Laugh! *Sprinkles: You Do? *Steve: Well, What Makes You Laugh? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, You, Sprinkles, Your Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Makes Blue Laugh!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Franklin: Hey!, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Sidetable: Here's Your Notebook, Guys! *(Drawer Opens When Steve Pulls Out A Potato) *Steve: Thanks! *Sidetable: (Laughing) *Steve: What? *Blue and Sprinkles: (Laughing) *Steve: What?, What's So Funny? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Laughing) *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, and Those Are Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Pablo: Potato! *(Song Stops) *Blue: Hey!, That's Not The Right Song! *Steve: Wait!, Potato?, Oh!, Sidetable Drawer!, I Think There's Been A Mistake!, This is A Handy-Dandy Potato! *Sprinkles: Yeah!, That's Messed Up! *Sidetable: I'm Just Being Silly, You Guys!, Here's Your Notebook! *Blue: Oh!, (Laughs) *Steve: (Laughs), Good One!, We Put Them In Our Notebook... *(Song Starts) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Hey, Guys!, Guess What I Also Found in This Sack of Silly Stuff! *Sock Puppet: Sock Puppet!, Hi, Everybody! It's So Good to See You! *Blue: Oh!, Hi, Sock Puppet!, I'm Blue!, This is My Baby Brother Sprinkles! *Sprinkles: Hi, Sock Puppet! *Sock Puppet: Hi, Sprinkles!, Nice to Meet You! *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out What Makes Me Laugh!, Are You Ready? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Sock Puppet: Oh!, I'm Ready Too! *Blue: Okay!, Let's Go! *Sock Puppet: Follow Me, Everybody! *Steve: Okay, Sock Puppet! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Blue: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Dora: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Sock Puppet: Oh!, Run!, Be Free! *Steve: I Don't See Any Clues!, Do You? *Blue: I Don't See One! *Sock Puppet: I Don't See Anything! *(Ball Hits Sock Puppet) *Sock Puppet: Oh Dear! *Sprinkles: Oh!, It Was Just A Ball! *Benny: (Gasps), Look!, It's A Clue! *Steve: What?, Do You See A Clue? *Isa: Yeah! *April: Yeah! *Blue: Where is It? *Duck: It's Right There! *Sprinkles: Right There! *Sock Puppet: Mm-Mmm! *Steve: Oh!, There is A Clue!, Right There on This... *Henry: A Ball! *Blue: Right!, A Ball! *Steve: You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Max: Notebook! *Sock Puppet: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: Yeah! *Sock Puppet: Will You Please Make Me Some Arms? *Steve: Oh!, It's Great to See You Again, Sock Puppet!, But We Gotta Draw The Clue! *Sock Puppet: I Just Got Here! *Steve: We'll See You Later! *Sock Puppet: Okay!, Bye-Bye! *Sprinkles: Bye, Sock Puppet! *Blue: So..., A Ball! *Steve: To Draw This Ball, We Make A Circle, And Then A Curved Line Here and Here!, There, A Ball. *Blue: Hmm, So, What Could Make Me Laugh, With The Clue, A Ball? *Lofty: Maybe You Can Play Catch A Ball! *Sprinkles: Good Idea! *Steve: Let's Find Two More Clues So We Can Know for Sure. *Shovel and Pail: (Laughing) *Sprinkles: Hey!, That's Shovel and Pail! *Blue: Let's Go! *Shovel and Pail: (Laughing) *Steve: Hey, Shovel and Pail!, What's So Funny? *Shovel: We Think Gopher's Going to Pop Up Right Here!, By This Bush! *Blue: Gopher? *Gopher: (Squeaking) *Pail: That Way! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Shovel, Pail, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Finding Gopher) *Sprinkles: That Way! *Pail: Guys!, He Keeps Fooling Us! *Steve: Now Wait A Second!, This Gopher's Pretty Smart!, Maybe Just Maybe, There's A Pattern to Where He's Popping Up! *Shovel and Pail: A Pattern? *Blue: Yeah!, You Know!, A Pattern is A Method to Where Gopher's Madness! *Sprinkles: So, First, Gopher Popped Up Next To..., The Flowers! *Pail: Then He Popped Up Next to This Car! *Shovel: And Then..., Then He Popped Up Next to Me! *Steve: So, What's The Same About The Flowers, The Toy Car, and Shovel?, Are They All The Same Size? *Beast: No! *Blue: Well, Are They All The Same Color? *Kipper: Yes! *Maisy: Yellow! *Sprinkles: Right!, The Flowers, The Toy Car, and Shovel are All Yellow! *Steve: So, If Gopher is Popping Up Next to Yellow Things Each Time, Where Do You Think He'll Pop Up Next? *Blue: Well, What Else is Yellow? *Franklin: That Ball! *Sprinkles: Right!, The Ball is The Only Yellow Thing Left! *(Gopher Pops Up) *Shovel: We Found You!, We Found You! *Steve: Good Job! *Blue: Uh-Oh!, Here We Go Again! *Blue: Keep Your Eyes Out from Where He Pops Out! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Shovel, Pail, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Finding Gopher) *Shovel: That Way! *Steve: That Way! *Pail: Guys!, He's Fooled Us Again! *Steve: Okay, Team!, Let's Regroup! *Blue: First, Gopher Popped Up Next to The Pool! *Pail: And Then He Popped Up Next to This Trash Can Lid! *Shovel: And Then He Popped Up Next to This Tire! *Sprinkles: So, What's The Same About The Pool, The Trash Can Lid, and The Tire? *Steve: Well, They're Not The Same Color Like Last Time! *Blue: Are They The Same Shape? *Tyrone: Yeah! *Uniqua: Circles! *Blue: Yeah! *Sprinkles: The Pool, The Trash Can Lid, and The Tire are All Circles! *Steve: So, If Gopher is Popping Up Next to Circle Shapes Each Time, Where Do You Think He'll Pop Up Next? *Blue: Well, What Else is A Circle? *Tuck: That Hoop! *Sprinkles: Oh Yeah!, The Hoop is The Only Circle Left! *Steve: Let's..., Gopher It! *(Gopher Pops Up) *Shovel and Pail: We Found You Again! *Blue: Way to Go! *Steve: You Won't Fool Us This Time, Gopher! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Finding Gopher) *Pail: That Way! *Sprinkles: That Way! *Steve: Okay!, So, First, Gopher Popped Up Next to The Toy Plane! *Pail: And Then He Popped Up Next to This Bird! *Shovel: And Then He Popped Up Next to This Kite! *Blue: Well, These Things Aren't The Same Color, Or The Same Shape! *Sprinkles: What's The Same About The Toy Plane, The Bird, and The Kite? *Jack: They All Fly! *Steve: Yeah!, The Toy Plane, The Bird, and The Kite All Fly! *Sprinkles: So If Gopher is Popping Up Next to Things That Fly Each Time, Where Do You Think He'll Pop Up Next? *Blue: Well, What Else Flies? *Sportacus: That Helicopter! *Steve: The Helicopter! *Sprinkles: The Helicopter is The Only Flying Thing Left! *(Gopher Pops Up) *Shovel and Pail: Gotcha! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Laughing) *Steve: Hey!, Pretty Good Work!, Don't You Think, Gopher? *Gopher: (Squeaks) *Shovel and Pail: Thanks for Your Help! *Sprinkles: You're Welcome! *Miss Spider: Hey!, We Still 2 More Clues! *Holley: You're Right, Honey! *Squirt: We've Gotta Go! *Steve: See You Later, Shovel, Pail, and Gopher! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Blue: Come On! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:Transcripts